Give yourself over
by Serane
Summary: Janet has a visitor in the middle of the night - movie based, strong M, complete!
1. Chapter 1

**The wonderful Richard O'Brien owns all this - I just think there isn't nearly enough Frankie fanfiction out there! Strong M, especially in later chapters.**

The bed felt clammy and cold. Janet tried to will herself to fall asleep, but the longer she listened to the creaking of the old mansion, the less tired and more agitated she became. Her room was dirty like the rest of the house, the curtains of her bed dusty and smelling faintly of mildew. In the distant, she heard some light dripping and faint gurgling of old pipes. She felt cold and frightened and even briefly considered looking for Brad in his room, but ditched that idea. Brad would consider this improper behavior, even if their current hosts were anything but decent.

Janet's thoughts drifted towards their bright and sunny afternoon earlier at the wedding when Brad finally… finally asked her to marry him. All her dreams seemed to become true then and she felt like she could burst of happiness. She wanted to tell the whole world about her luck and show off her nice ring and sing and dance of pure joy. At this point, she considered that day as the happiest of her life, even happier than that day when Brad asked her out for their prom and came to pick her up in a nice suit and met her parents. He was very polite and looked dashing… she could tell her father approved and her mother seemed to like him. She was so happy then…

Janet punched her cold pillow in frustration. Just how did they end up tonight in this weird house with its even weirder residents? All they wanted was to meet their former teacher Dr. Scott and tell him about their plans… but no, of course they had to crash in the most forsaken remote location possible and of course their spare tire wasn't ready to use. Janet's mood took a nosedive when they had to walk miles through the pouring rain back to the old mansion. She didn't want to leave Brad on his own, but even less did she want to stay behind alone in the dark, waiting for him to return to their car. They were both relieved when the mansion came to view and just wanted to seek help quickly to get back to their car again. But their 'generous' host apparently had different plans in mind.

Janet sighed in the dark, frowning in disbelief when she thought back to his grand entrance. She had never ever seen any adult man in underwear before, let alone in female underwear, highheels and full make-up! Of course, she knew that all kinds of preferences exist, exotic tastes …but not in small-town Denton. Probably more likely in far-away metropoles, where people got into touch with all kinds of shady people… living in sin…

Janet shook her head. And yet, here, in the middle of nowhere, they encountered that strange outgoing bunch of people living in their strange dirty house wearing strange inappropriate stuff. Those shoes… no, she wouldn't think about that strange man now, she had to sleep to leave tomorrow morning as soon as possible.

But when she closed her eyes tight, images of the confident swagger of their host when he strutted towards this… throne and threw off his cape came to her mind. He walked in his high heels as if he wore regular tennis shoes… no. Actually he walked like a model, like he never wore any other foodwear in his whole life. His hips swayed from side to side, utterly confident, unashamed, enticing. Janet doubted she could walk in shoes that high, wearing modest heeled pumps or flat shoes herself most of the time. But those shoes did show off nicely his long, stocking clad legs, his slim, toned body and his nice…

Janet huffed annoyed and turned on her other side. It was absolutely out of question and indecent to think about other men's legs, even more so in fishnet stockings. She was bone-tired and yet couldn't find any sleep. The stress of the evening seemed to have caught up with her treacherous mind. And yet… when she allowed her thoughts to wander again, she remembered those dark green, sparkling eyes and that devil-may-care smirk when he flirted with her in his laboratory. Janet couldn't help but compare him to Brad… nice, good-natured, up-standing Brad. He's all she ever dreamt of in a man and he wanted to marry her. She was so happy… and yet, in her cold dark chamber, tossing and turning in her bed, she had to confess to her tiny voice in her head that something was missing in their relationship. She knew Betty wasn't a virgin when she married. The girls often had whispered conversations about Betty's newest …"adventures" with Ralph… Janet even once or twice had to cover for her, telling Betty's parents that they watched a late movie in the cinema when in truth Betty sneaked off with her boyfriend. She made Janet long for a world she hadn't yet touched upon. She remembered Betty's hushed giggles when she started talking about her… progress with her boyfriend. Janet was too shy to ask for details, but Betty was more than happy to overshare. She gushed about the rush and heat and passion and how it got better and better the more experienced the two became. Janet envied her fiercely … when Betty asked in return about Brad, Janet just shook her head and told her while Brad desired her deeply, she wanted to wait. Betty looked at her funny then and nudged her…_"You're missing out on something girl… go get your man! Don't be shy, he'll like it, I promise"_. But it was a lie – Brad was nothing but the proper gentleman, holding her hand, cuddling, giving her chaste kisses. It was her that wanted more, but she didn't know how to encourage him without behaving inappropriate.

But after a particularly racy conversation with Betty, she decided it was time to take matters into her own hands so to speak. The next time she met Brad again at the movies for a science-fiction horror flick, she gathered all her courage to and let her hands wander beyond her usual comfort zone. They had seats way back in the nearly empty cinema, the movie was boring and it was dark enough. Brad put his arm around her and seemed to focus intently on the movie. When she let her hands drift slowly south, Brad tensed up, his body going rigid and his breathing became… labored. He seemed to close his eyes for a second when her fingers ghosted over his belt and further down. Even though it was dark, she could see Brad turning bright red and suddenly removing her hand carefully. He kissed her forehead, pulled her close to cuddle and told her with a whisper that he was absolutely fine with waiting and that they should focus on the movie. Janet felt deeply embarrassed of her boldness and meekly agreed. Brad was just being a gentlemen and she behaved like a wanton woman! And still… she sometimes wished Brad was as confident as Ralph had been with Betty and would initiate… something, anything. She grew tired of waiting.

Janet turned again. Where did those strange thoughts come from? She was engaged to a wonderful man and had a bright future ahead of her as Mrs. Brad Majors. Soon she would be married and soon she would have her wedding night honoring the white dress she would wear. It would be perfect, Brad wouldn't be ashamed or shy then and it wasn't that much longer to wait anyways…

But in the dark of the night, alone under her clammy blanket, her thought drifted once more to their host. Dr. Frank N. Furter… maybe his work as a scientist made him this eccentric? He was so utterly confident, not like any other man she ever met before. He had flirted completely unashamed with her in his lab, in front of Brad no less. And she had giggled at him like a moron! Janet angrily punched her pillow again. What on earth came over her? But a small part of her mind whispered, that if she was completely honest with herself, she kind of liked it. Sure, he dressed outlandish and wore more make-up than anyone she'd ever met before… but he had a very masculine scent to him, faint, but exotic like herbs and incense and something fresh and clean. He smelled intoxicating whenever he got close enough to her to notice, his smell wrapping her in a haze that made her less self-conscious of her half-dressed state and more… hmm… she couldn't put a finger on it. When he kissed her hand like a true gentlemen, she later discreetly pulled her hand towards her face when she giggled, only to inhale his faintly lingering scent once more. He smelled like nothing she had witnessed before…

But when he stared at her boobs, his smirk faltered for a split second and his eyes got a very intense gleam to them… serious… and heated. Her instinct told her than that he wasn't just randomly flirting as a host with her, however impolite it was, but that he truly wanted her, like a man wants a woman. He projected intense desire, and even despite of his outfit and make-up and heels, his desire felt sincere and very masculine. A even smaller, very secretive part of her enjoyed that knowledge intensely. Brad had never sent her such heated glances…

Enough! Janet punched her pillow a third time, mentally telling herself to quit musing over Frank and going to sleep with her finance in mind. At least Brad didn't wear fishnets and high heels… She tried to picture Brad in such garb, but failed. Her thoughts nearly made her giggle. No, her sweet darling Brad would never ever do that. Amused by her ridiculous thoughts, she slowly started to drift to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**On with the show – all this still belongs to Richard O'Brien, I just humbly borrow the characters! Again, this is M, turn back if you are not of age.**

Awareness suddenly came back to Janet. What was that sound? A wolf howling? A dog… or an owl? Some weird noises had interrupted her light slumber and must have woken her up. The house was creaking again… or were those… footsteps in the hall? She clenched her blanket and lied absolutely still in her bed. No… nothing. Silence and darkness. She was imagining things again…

But when she closed her eyes to go back to sleep, someone suddenly knocked at her door. Startled, Janet sat up abruptly in her bed, her heart pumping with fear. Just what was going on under this roof? If only Brad was there with her… Maybe he came to check on her?

She answered with all her nerves jumping, her heart still beating furiously. "Who is it? Who's there?" The door opened and her darling Brad answered in a low voice "_It's only me, Janet_" while he entered her room and strode straight towards her bed. In the very dim light, she felt a rush of relief washing over her when she heard his familiar voice. Now she was safe, Brad would protect her from whatever threat this long cold night would pose and she would be finally able to go back to sleep, safely wrapped in his arms. Janet blushed… she had never before spent a night with Brad, let alone slept in a bed with him cuddled in his arms. But those were exceptional circumstances, they were alone and unchaperoned and surely he wouldn't want to leave her alone her among such strange people? He wouldn't deny her his comfort and maybe her frozen feet would warm up enough for her to be able to sleep…

Janet sighed relieved and told him to come in. A split second later, he pushed the dusty curtains of her bed to the side and climbed into her bed, climbing boldly straight on top of her. She couldn't make out much, only that he wore nothing but his glasses, his underwear and some kind of satin night robe, just like the one this tapdancing girl tossed her when she ushered her into her bedroom. His body felt hot and hard, his weight pressing her down into the mattress. If Janet was surprised about his bold move, her breathing nearly stopped when he immediately proceeded to give her heated, insistent kisses on her mouth, wandering towards her ear and her neck. Oh god, this was what she was waiting so long for! She had never dared to hope that Brad could be so… dominant, so forceful. His hands wandered, leaving a hot trail on her skin wherever he touched naked skin and his teeth were doing wonderful things on the sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulder. Apparently, he didn't only want to comfort and protect her; he must have decided that their engagement earlier that day marked a milestone that made it acceptable to … proceed. She felt his tongue flicker over her throat, which made her pulse jump. Of course… she knew the theoretical groundwork thanks to Betty, and she had read her fair share of improper romance novels to know what a man does to a woman when they were alone. Oh how she had wished that Brad would ravish her like the heroes in her books, just giving in to their emotions of deep love… and yes, lust. Two emotions Janet felt very intensely that precise moment. There was her sweetheart Brad, leaving a trail of wet kisses across her collarbone and slowly working his way towards her cleavage. The pirates and stable boys and rascals always knew exactly what to do in those novels, there were no moments of doubt or embarrassment and while the women always protested decently in the beginning, the men overwhelmed them in their passion. All rational thoughts vanished quickly when Brad worked his way towards the tops of her breasts, lightly sucking on the exposed skin while his hands did wandered towards her waist where they gripped her determined. Suddenly, she felt something long and hard press against her very core and she let out a low moan. Whatever Brad was doing, he was doing it exactly like she wished for all this time. He seemed to know exactly what to do when he pressed his hips hard against hers, letting her feel how much he desired her. Janet felt a rush of heat break out under her skin, making her every nerve tingle in anticipation. His hands, still on her sides, ventured from her waist towards her breast as his mouth drifted lower and lower until he reached her bra line. Janet felt like she was on fire… this was happening so fast! Brad seemed determined not only to go to second base… he wanted her tonight, completely.

A thought suddenly rushed through her mind. Was she ready? Yes, she was. She was becoming Mrs. Brad Majors anyways in the near future… no one would know if she wouldn't walk down the aisle as a virgin. But what if they made a baby today? But Brad wanted to marry her and start a family with her anyways. His teeth pulled at the fabric of her bra, wetting the material slightly while his thumbs started to caress the borders of her bra and the undersides of her breasts. His hot breath over her heated skin and the cold of the room played havoc with her rational thoughts. The cold air made her overheated skin break out in goose bumps when Brad lips ghosted over her still dressed breast, she couldn't help but moan out his name to encourage him further. Janet didn't want to stop now but knew she had to at least lightly protest now or else she wouldn't be able the more they proceeded. She grabbed the front of his satin robe "_Oh Brad … oh oh yes my darling, oh but what if…?_" His mouth left her cleavage and he looked down on her, adjusting his glasses. His familiar voice washed comfortingly over her when he told that that everything would be quite alright and leaned close once more, his satin robe opening slightly and smelling faintly of his distinctive, nice Brad-scent. He silenced her when he kissed her straight on her mouth, but this time, there was nothing chaste about it. His lips were heated and demanding against her own and his breath danced hotly against her cheeks. He kissed her deeply, with more passion than ever before. This was what she was dreaming of for so long, she couldn't believe it was happening now, here in this weird place. Once more, he started trailing wet, openmouthed kisses and soft bites over her jawline while his hips started to lightly move against her own. All Janet could do was to moan in encouragement and whisper "_Oh I hope so my darling…_" Everything would be all right, Brad would take care of that she was sure now… she wanted this so badly, she felt like imploding should he stop whatever he was doing to her body right now. Stopping this was out of question! Janet felt never so desired and wanted and appreciated in her entire life. She was ready to do this and finally become a woman, his woman. While she always dreamed of a perfect wedding night in a romantic setting with roses and candles, a modest beautiful white nightgown and a clean bed in a posh wedding suite, she stopped caring when Brad's kisses once more travelling towards her cleavage and his skilled fingers started to venture inside her bra. Oh yes, she wanted this right now, in this dirty room and this very dirty bed. All that mattered was her Brad desired her like she desired him and he loved her and wanted to make her his wife, the when and where quickly lost meaning. She always imagined they'd be both terribly shy and embarrassed but they'd cope and then together would express their love and appreciation and it would be just perfect.

But now, Brad seemed lost in his burning lust for her and determined to make her a woman tonight. His hips started to move in a slow rhythm, rubbing over her center, stealing any clear thought. Janet sometimes felt heated and breathless when she read particularly racy scenes in her romance books late at night, under her blanket, but it was nothing compared to this. It felt so much more real, so right… so much more intense than she would have ever imagined and all she could think was that Brad mustn't stop this… mustn't ever… or she would just go crazy. No, she should encourage him to continue and show him how good he made her feel. Hesitantly, she grabbed his shoulders to pull him closer and started to stroke his hair while his teeth slowly started to drag down the material of her bra over her right bosom. Yes, that's it, she wanted to feel his hands and mouth over her exposed skin, she needed him so bad… his heated breath rushed over her skin and she heard a very low moan in his breath, a split-second before his mouth descended over her nipple. Janet couldn't help but moan in return and gripped his hair maybe a bit more forceful than intended… yes… she wanted to tell him that this felt absolutely heavenly, when suddenly, the hair she was gripping came loose. Startled, her passion blurred mind tried to comprehend. She had a wig in her hand and underneath, a mass of midnight black curls spilled free! Janet's heart felt like it would stop for a second and she desperately grasped for air. With a scream, all she could do was yell out "_Oh it's you!_"

**This is my first story ever and quite obviously, I'm not a native speaker. Let me know what you think... Should I go on?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I always wondered what went on in Janet's head in that scene… what motivated her to give in? This is my take on it. Needlessly to say, all of this belongs to Richard O'Brien, dialogue, scene and characters taken straight from RHPS. Thank you everyone so much who reviewed and put this story on alert... please let me know if there are any mistakes, weird sounding words/phrases... if someone would like to beta, I'd be honored & ridiculously happy :)  
><strong>

Janet stared uncomprehending from the wig in her hand to the mop of black curls, doubtlessly belonging to the very owner of the house, rather than Brad. What… how… how could he just climb into her bed like this? How did he dare to touch and kiss her like that? How did she not realize this wasn't her sweet darling Brad? How could he make her feel so… wanted? How … Janet's thoughts tumbled through her head, faster and faster without making any sense. One second she felt so good, so desired and the next moment…

Shocked to her bones, reality started to sink in. She kissed another man! He kissed her! And not only on the mouth…. He touched her at places no one else had ever seen, let alone touched before. He put her skin on fire, he… He was still lying over her, supporting himself on his elbows, his hips still flush against her own. In the very dim light coming through the glass doors to her room, she could make out the broad, arrogant grin that blossomed on his face… so confident, so unashamed… with lips painted dark and slightly smeared. While she tried to say anything, to form a plan or at least clear thoughts, she felt more than heard his soft, deep chuckle where he was still pressed against her upper body. Outraged, she couldn't do anything but glare at the strange man hovering over her.

_"I'm afraid so Janet, but isn't it nice?"_ And just like that, he lean back down, started to move his hips again against her and once more trailed wet, sloppy kisses down her neck as if nothing happened. How could he… how did he dare to presume… how…. Oh my god Brad! What would Brad think of her? She betrayed him! Where was Brad? Janet desperately latched onto that thought, the only thing that seemed to make sense anymore. Why wasn't Brad here? He must have been awake somewhere in this castle, there was just no way he could sleep while she felt so scared and frightened. He would never let her get into a situation like this… something must have been happened to him. Fear shot through her, icy cold and cleared away any hazy feeling of passion that was still lingering… and building again as their host… Frank… once more nibbled across her collarbone. Fear turning into red hot anger finally burned through her, making her clench her fists and beat against the exposed chest of the man over her. "_Oh oh you beast, you monster, what have you done with Brad?"_

At this, Frank pulled away from her, and sat back on his haunches, regarding her calmly in return and took off the ridiculous glasses that looked nothing like Brad's. Janet stared him accusingly, confused why that seemed to be such an important detail all of a sudden, longing for her finance. She sat up too, mostly to feel less vulnerable and to be in a better position to fight him off should he try to start anything indecent again. Just who did he think he was? He acted as if he was a prince and she was just a maid he could use for his own personal pleasure! This disgusting person, violating her under his roof, playing down what he just did and looking as innocent as a newborn baby! _"Er well nothing… what is it I should?"_ Relief flooded through Janet for a second. Brad was safe and would surely come to rescue her out of this insane situation any moment. She would be safe in his arms, he would take her back to their car and they'd go back to Denton and live on as if this terrible night never happened.

But it did happen. She had been kissed and touched and caressed by a complete stranger, a stranger with make-up and outlandish clothing no less! He had made her feel like on fire with a few simple kisses, he was the very first man to show her what passion was really about. The way his hot tongue felt against her skin made any romance novel pale in comparison. She had thought it was her sweet Brad that finally gave in into his passion he must surely feel for her… but it was Frank, not Brad... Frank who looked at her now with an unreadable expression, not quite grinning but close, as if he could read her mind and her jumble of thoughts and as if they secretly amused him. It was Frank, and not Brad who gave her a taste of true desire… her first taste ever in her life. Janet became angry once more, growling _"You tricked me! I wouldn't have… I've never ever…"_ She broke off, feeling her fear and anger and shame and confusion mixing into a ball of misery. That jerk robbed her of her very first sexual encounter and there was nothing she could do to reverse that experience. Her eyes started to sting when she couldn't hold back her tears. She had felt such intense pleasure, like floating, like losing control after waiting for so long. She wanted to let herself go and give herself over to the man causing such intense emotion in her, but all this was crushed now as understanding started to sink in that her feelings were directed at the wrong man! A lump was forming in her throat that grew bigger and bigger with every awkward second and she turned away to hide her angry hurt tears from Frank.

Suddenly, a warm hand grabbed her chin tenderly and turned her to face him again. Frank looked at her, his grin gone, replaced by a more sincere look… he studied her face intently for a moment, as if debating to apologize. _"Yes yes I know but it isn't all bad is it? I think you find it quite pleasurable."_ His gentle voice trailed off as he once more leaned toward her and started to rain very soft and less demanding little kisses over her body. While Janet punched him against his chest, his rob nearly came undone, exposing more of his light skin to her. All bad... ALL BAD? This was as bad as it could get... and yet a part of her enjoyed intensely what just happened. As if hypnotized by his voice, she leaned back and noticed suddenly Frank's scent again… Why didn't she notice that before? Incense and something fresh and clean and something woodsy… his hands now moved more intently over her exposed body, leaving a fiery trail behind them while his mouth descended again and again onto her skin, making it hard to focus… she tried to form some kind of protest, to beat him again, but her hands seemed to be busy with clenching the blanket under her. When he started to crawl lower and dipped his head towards her belly, her lungs didn't seem to be able to catch up with the need of air she suddenly felt. The wet trail across her middle felt so cold compared to Frank's hot breath where ever he flicked his tongue over her. .. her body seemed to have developed a will on its own when she felt herself rise towards his mouth as his tongue dipped into her bellybutton, his lips making a small smacking sound.

She had to do something, anything… this was unthinkable, even if it felt so right… but she was a proper lady, so instead of releasing the moan she felt rising she hissed out _"Oh stop…"_ If Frank heard her, he didn't give any indication and started instead to mumble between openmouthed kissed against her skin _"So soft… so sensual…"_ His head drifted deeper and deeper while his hands sneaked around her legs and suddenly forcefully grabbed them to pull her center closer towards his face. Panic started to bubble to the surface in Janet. Oh lord what was he doing, what did he plan to do… this was not how she pictured her first experiences at lovemaking. This was seven shades of wrong… She tried to wiggle away but she could quite escape Frank's firm grip _"Oh what in hell…"_ She always imagined Brad and her would kiss and touch and caress each other… maybe even down there… and when Brad was ready, they would proceed to make love. But in her sensual daydreams, that never entailed kissing down …there! Just what Frank seemed to plan to do any minute when she felt his hot lips caressing the top of her white panties. Panic swept over her, mixed with embarrassment… how did she end up lying on her back and having a stranger start to nip at her cotton underwear? Brad must be there any minute… What would he think of her? _"Oh Brad…"_ What if he didn't hear her? She felt so helpless…What if he didn't come? She had to call him, yell for him in hope he'd be there in seconds before something… terrible… would happen. _"BRAD!"_

She tried to sit up again, anything to get away from that wicked mouth, but Frank silenced her with a firm, hot finger pressed against her mouth. _"Shhh! Brad's gonna be asleep by now, do you want him to see you like this?"_ And with that, he grabbed her legs which already felt unsteady to begin with and pressed his body hard and flush onto her once more. Spread open with her legs left and right of his hips, she could feel the extent of his arousal very clearly against her center this time. Janet felt utterly vulnerable… and helpless… but also conflicted and sheltered in a confusing way. His naked chest warmed her in the chilly night air, his hips started once more a slow, sensual rhythm against her core. It felt so wrong and yet heat started pooling into her belly and even lower. His hands had her wrist pressed onto the mattress lightly and his breathing seemed heavier than it was before. Her wrists started to tingle slightly, as did the soles of her feet … and her nipples. Her own breathing became labored too, partly of fear, partly of the male weight pressing her down… but also partly due the fire in her middle that threatened to consume her. In nearly full darkness, Janet wouldn't make out his face, black curls shadowing his features so that all was left visible was the dark, predator like gleam of his eyes and a mouth opening once more into a devil may care grin. She realized suddenly that despite protesting and yelling, all that damned rubbing and pressing had made the front of her panties turn moist and that Frank realized that too now. He seemed to know exactly what effect he had on her and didn't try to hide his amusement. in the slightest When he started to chuckle again and the rumbling in his chest rubbed against her breasts, Janet felt her anger flare once more. What kind of hospitality was that? That arrogant jerk! Brad would get a completely false impression if he'd burst into her room now. Janet ripped her wrists free of his hands and started to beat him once more, trying to slip away from his enticing closeness again. _"Oh like this …like how? You're at fault to blame!"_

Her chest was heaving now, not only from breathing him and from her anger, but also because she felt frustrated beyond any measure. How could this insane man try to ravish her like that? Why did it feel so good… so right? He desired her deeply, enough to put up a show just to climb into her bed. He gave her a taste of something new, something liberating, he made her feel things she never felt before. Where was Brad? He couldn't really be asleep, could he? Brad had to know how frightened she felt… she made so much noise, he must have heard it! Why didn't he come running to protect her? She couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed. Frank had let go of her wrists and sat back on his haunches once more, staring at her intently, the grin gone once more. Sitting up, she could see his face better, the dark, now slightly smudged eyeshadow, his green eyes gleaming catlike in the darkness. He seemed to read her face, seemed to be able to make out every single chaotic emotion that raced through her, making it hard to focus on a single thing but his presence in her bed. He seemed to feel her frustration, even appeared to be sharing it. What was she doing? Her body screamed to lean back, to let him work his magic again and to just give in… But he wasn't Brad. He was a stranger she never met before! He had no right to make her feel this way, so inflamed and on the edge…

And yet, that was exactly what he had done, he had shown her gut wrenching emotions within only a few minutes, had shown her what it was like to be desired and cherished as a woman. Something Brad had never ever done before… She looked into Frank's eyes once more, so green, so devilish and saw a heat in them that made her wrists and feet tingle again in anticipation. Noone had ever looked at her like that… Brad had never looked at her like that… and she had wanted to save all this for him. But what if her sweet Brad wouldn't send her such heated glances ever? Brad was so decent, so upstanding… he wouldn't ever think of sneaking into her bedchamber and ravishing her. In a crushing moment, Janet realized that whatever she had felt a couple of minutes ago, Brad wouldn't make her feel like this. He was too much a gentleman, too careful for such daring deeds. Brad wouldn't ever project this much passion as… Frank. She had wanted to save herself for her finance.

"I was saving myself" Janet punched the bed angrily. She didn't mean to say this out loud, but it was the crushing truth that she blurted out. Embarrassed by Frank's blossoming smirk, she turned away once more. She had been saving herself for something she might never have, never experience in her life again once she married Brad. Maybe it had been a mistake. Maybe she should have allowed her classmate Barry in 9th grade to kiss her when he tried to… Maybe… Brad… oh no… she felt like panicking again. This whole situation was completely wrong from the start, but her body was longing for the man in front of her …. Brad had never made her feel that way, Brad had never kissed her like she was the only woman on earth, Brad had never made her toes curl… A warm hand gently caressed her chin once more, long fingers tracing her jawline. His fingernails dragged lightly over the sensitive skin below her jaw making it hard to concentrate and even harder to look away. Frank's glace was tender his time, his mouth a soft smile. "Well I'm sure you're not spent …yet…" That last word sounded like a promise, uttered in a crisp high-class British accent, murmured in a low baritone voice against her neck, that sensitive, treacherous neck again. He was trying to kiss her, but she put a hand on his chest to keep him at distance. His heart beat a surprisingly fast rhythm against the palm of her hand, betraying his calm and in control manner. She needed to think, she mustn't let him touch her again or else she couldn't ever form a clear thought again. Frank waited while her gaze drifted over his exposed, hairless chest, lower over his flat abdomen towards his black satiny underwear which couldn't really hide his arousal even in the darkness. He let her stare, undisturbed and utterly confident. She couldn't do this… could she? She couldn't betray Brad, that was out of question… but a small fraction of her mind whispered that Brad betrayed her too, lying asleep and leaving her alone with this devil of a man. Brad who was probably snoring without considering her fear… what had he hissed to her in the hall when they arrived? _"For god sake get a grip on yourself Janet"_ He cared more about not creating a scene than her feelings.

The skin under her fingers warmed her hand and she inhaled deeply to clear her mind. What was she debating here? There shouldn't be uncertainty, she should throw Frank out of her room, search Brad and leave that damned mansion, even if that meant walking in her underwear through the rain. But when she took a deep, calming breath, Frank's scent assaulted her senses once more… so masculine, so different form Brad. She looked back up into his face, his eyes and tried to find the answers there. His eyes were half closed now, still watching her internal struggle, but his mouth had opened slightly. She studied that wide mouth, the soft lips that had done such wicked things with her body, remembering the heat and hunger… and suddenly, words left her mouth before she even formed them in her mind … _"Promise you won't tell Brad?"_

**Tsts naughty Frankie! And he hasn't even really started yet...** **originally I wanted to finish here, but this is more or less writing itself. Are you guys interested in more...?**_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Firstly, thank you everyone who reviewed or alerted this story, I feel thrilled/chilled/fulfilled and decided to continue this strange journey... let me know what you think...too slow, too fast, too corny? Any annoying errors (content, voice, vocabulary, grammar)? Richard owns them all, that lucky freaky genius.**.. **This is one tough lemon to sqeeze, so enter at own risk! Strong M.**

Before Janet had the chance to take back the words her cheating mouth released so carelessly, Frank broke out into a wide grin that appeared to split his face in half and revealed gleaming teeth. He looked wild and untamed, like a real beast… Janet shievered unvoluntarily. Apparently her words have been all the encouragement he needed to proceed. While he smirked at her as if she was some kind of prize, his eyes gained a hard, dangerous glint. He rised his eyebrow mockingly and touched the spot where her hand felt his heartbeat just a second before _"Cross my heart and hope to die..."_ his eyes rolled dramatically to the ceiling and Janet couldn't help but giggle slightly at his antics. That man was a mystery to her, one second passionate and intent, the next calm and calculating, then back to smirking and theatrical. She felt wrapped in his presence, his scent like a blanket over her senses.

Her train of thought was interrupted when he pushed her gently back onto the mattress and leaning over her. He bowed his head over her cleavage again, aiming for the valley between her breasts, this inky black locks hiding his face, his intent. Janet leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes. It felt so incredibly… right. His hips restarted their sensual dance against her center and any lingering doubts or rational thoughts started to fade away. She felt his hot breath wash over her chest, felt his own rise and fall in a slightly faster rythm than before. Moments went by without the desired contact of his mouth on her skin, only his hips slightly moving. Janet reopened her eyes to see what was wrong… did he had doubts now? Now? Just when SHE gave up her internal struggle and tried to open herself to the pleasure he was about to give her? But when she looked down, she saw him staring intently into her eyes, studying her face, her mouth, which fell open at some point and holding her gaze with his own while he oh so slowly dragged his tongue across her bra line, never loosing eyecontact. Janet wanted to look away, embarrassed, wanted to close her eyes, but as soon as her eyelids threatened to flutter shut, his wonderful tongue left its path again. She reopened her eyes, desperate for his touch, and amusement dancing over his features before those lips descended onto her other breast again. They wandered unhurried towards her still bra-encased nipple… Janet couldn't help it but moan low as her head fell back onto the pillow and she had to shut her eyes … it was too much. She didn't know what to do in return, what the desired response to all this should be so she grabbed the blanket under her again and tried to stifle another moan when his mouth started sucking on her nipple through the cotton material.

A deep, baritone chuckle was the only answer as he switched onto her left side, giving each peak equal attention. Janet briefly wondered if his lipstick would leave red stains on the white material, but when he began to suckle harder, her head started swimming … she felt so hot, so flushed all of a sudden even though the room must be still freezing cold. It felt like the bed itself was on fire… heat was licking though her arms and legs, flooding into her middle steadily. Frank's hands left her side and suddenly were everywhere at once… on her ribcage, her collarbone, caressing her sweaty hairline in her neck… one venturing south while the other started to trace the wet patch of material over her right nipple… very lightly at first, but harder with every breath she took. Janet couldn't help but groan, a sound she never made before … but before she could become embarrassed again, Frank stopped whatever magic he was working on her and chuckled low…_"Mmm Janet, go on, I like a vocal woman in bed"_ She felt herself flush bright red all over, her anger flaring up again. How did he dare to make fun of her? She was completely inexperienced at this, didn't know what to do… and she maybe shouldn't do this at all. She pushed him away from her chest and tried to sit up once more. This time, however, he didn't let her… instead, he used her sudden movement to sit back again himself and draw her onto his lap, his hands pressing her bottom against him… pressing her against his obvious arousal. Now it was him that moaned low and while his hands kept her squeezing her butt, he muttered against her neck "Be careful what you start... I also happen to like a violent woman in bed just as well" Janet's breathing matched his just as her racing heartbeat was a perfect echo to his thundering against her ribcage… instead of beating his chest again, her hands grabbed his shoulders to close any gap that was left between their bodies, needing the contact. Frank took this as encouragement to quickly glide one hand up and open the braclasp on her back. His other hand supported her waist and leaned her back while removing the bra in what seemed like a split-second. For such a slim man, he showed a lot of strength... a lot of skill.

Janet felt utterly exposed… sitting on Frank's lap, their most private parts nearly joined, only separated by the thin barrier of their underwear, which didn't help much as the wetness came more evident every second. It was very dark… but not dark enough to overcome her embarrassment. She let go of his shoulders to cross her arms over her bosom, but Frank was quicker _"Don't be shy Janet darling, there's nothing to be ashamed of… it's no crime giving yourself over to pleasure…"_ One of his hands still gripped her waist while the other slit up across her ribs, where his thumb started to very lightly trace the soft skin there, ghosting over the swell of her breast all the way up to her neck and back, forming a chaotic pattern on her skin but never quite touching her where she wanted him the most. Janet's hands gripped his shoulders again, this time more forceful… thoughts, emotions, heat… dizzy from his scent … she felt lightheaded from the chaos in her mind and from the overwhelming response in her body. What was happening to her? She know what Betty told her about the rush and breathlessness of passion, but she never imagined the sensations could be so… overpowering.

Suddenly they were both lying down again and a moment later, a hot tongue descended straight onto one of her needy peaks. This time, the moan wasn't low by any means but loud and desperate and sounded foreign to her own ears… she only had a moment to consider this though because Frank was focusing now on giving each of her nipples the same attention… dragging teeth over heated flesh, fingers, lips…

Janet realized dimly that she was moaning constantly now and that her hands somehow found his neck and buried themselves into his mass of curls. Something was rising in her, something massive and scary… hungry for more… she felt like she was racing towards a goal increasingly faster. All her muscles tensed on their own and her chest rose from the bed to meet Frank's greedy mouth. She needed something… something more but she didn't know what or how she could achieve it. Frank's hips started moving faster and more intently against her middle, adding fuel to the fire that was collecting in her lap. _"Oh yes… oh please…"_ Some part of her mind realized she was panting now, babbling even, anything to make this feeling continue when suddenly, Frank's mouth left her cleavage and his hips her core as he got on all fours above her Janet growled in frustration… probably not in a very ladylike manner. What the…? What was that all about… couldn't he see her need? Didn't he understand what was going on within her…? She didn't understand it herself, she only felt frustrated and flushed and …desperate.

_"Tsts.. so impatient… My sweet little Janet, you like that, don't you? Don't you worry, we're not done yet…"_ With a devilish grin, he undid the belt to his robe and shrugged out of it quickly before attacking the valley between her ample breast once more with his lips. His hand, however, started to venture south, lower and lower until he reached the waistband of her panties. His nails dragged a line at the border, very softly, nearly tickling at first, but quickly more insistent and demanding until he pressed the palm of his hand over the cotton hiding her most intimate parts. Janet felt like she was about to burst… she wanted to move her hips against his hand, wanted to tell him to continue, wanted so bad… but when Frank slipped his fingers inside her panties, her voice vanished and all she could get out were increasingly louder moans and sighs. So hot, so close… his finger lightly traced the outline of her entrance now, back and forth, again and again, testing the wetness there before moving a little higher and starting to rub an unknown, but extremely sensitive spot there. Janet's moans turned into cries, her breath labored… all thoughts of the other residents in the house vanishing. But the hand vanished and instead, Frank started to build a trail of wet hot kisses on the inside of her thighs. _"Shhhh my little dove…_" he massaged her calves and began to suckle on the sensitive skin on the backside of her knees. Janet's frustration peaked, his lips urging the feeling in the pit of her belly on, but not quite enough and she punched the mattress desperately which made Frank only laugh. _"Oh cupcake, tell me what it is that you want… I'm more than happy to provide you with anything you might desire"_ She opened her eyes to look at him pleadingly, to make him understand without having to form crude words, without embarrassing herself beyond repair, but he grinned in the darkness, ceasing all caresses and just focusing on her face, waiting patiently, calmly. _"Please… Frank… I need…"_ She couldn't even say what exactly it was she needed but she knew it had to happen soon or else she'd just implode. Frank seemed delighted at her soft, pleading voice, his eyes glittered when she breathed out his name and dove in to trail his wet kisses against her thighs back towards her center. Janet felt her soft skin bruise where he roughly suckled the sensitive inside of her left thigh, so close and yet too far away from… her breath hitched as his hands pulled her underwear down her legs in a moment later and Janet only dimly realized she was now fully naked and at the mercy of a complete stranger.

**Poor Janet, so incoherent... Frankie's just such a tease, she never stood a chance ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Only Richard owns Frank... sadly. Think he might send me one if I ask nicely?**

Too late… too late to turn back now. Janet's emotions danced and clashed and fought, embarrassment wrestling with lust, pure feminine pride at the hungry expression on Frank's face colliding with her religious upbringing. Something was different now, as if a puzzle piece suddenly turned up that made her personality finally complete. The feeling of something caged up inside her, prowling the prison bars nervously while Frank stood in front of the door with the keys dangling teasingly in his hands….

Too late… no turning back now. A shiver of nervousness and fear grabbed her, as she was sure that now he'd start the part that Betty described as uncomfortable and painful the first time. She closed her eyes tightly, lying tensed up and utterly silent, waiting on the exotic man to join her on the mattress. But instead of his weight on her small frame, she felt featherlike caresses on her legs, stroking, exploring her skin, working oh so slowly back to the needy center of her being. He seemed completely unhurried and at ease, only the staccato of his breath betraying his outer calm.

He was lying on his side now, next to her, gently, lazily warming her skin, whispering into her ear to relax before suckling her earlobe teasingly. Janet felt like melting into the bed from all the attention he gave her, back at ease now and suddenly curious for the heat of his skin. She turned onto her side slightly to face him, a shaking hand reaching out to touch the spot on his chest again, longing for the thundering heartbeat hidden there. His face was in shadow, unreadable, but when her hand brushed against a nipple, he let out a deep, breathy moan and bend his head to suck on the elegant line of her neck in return. His hand grabbed her upper thigh and hooked her leg high over her hip, his mouth kissing away any protest she might have uttered had she still memories of what was good and proper and ladylike… but the hand didn't stop and moved lower… lower… until he touched her most private parts again, more insistent this time, no longer teasing, but with a definite purpose.

Just as Janet's voice seemed to have developed a will on its own, urging him on increasingly louder, her head moved towards the chest in front of her, needing support, needing something to lean against in a room that seemed to shudder and shake… her face pressed against warm skin, she breathed in his scent, so strong and heady here, so distinctly him. As a finger began to slowly enter her, she couldn't help but groan, stifling the loud sound against his collarbone, her lips tasting the soft skin there. Her breath caught when a second joined the first, the feeling not quite comfortable at first, but when his thumb found that very, very sensitive secret spot again and started to tease it, slowly, unhurried, sensations danced through her she never imaged possible. The world seemed to shrink into the cosmos of this very bed, salty sweat drops running over her skin, pure fire below it, the rush returning, faster, racing, flying towards something she couldn't grasp, but knowing she wanted it, very bad, until the soles of her feet began to tingle… her wrists… the feeling spreading, converging in her middle until all that was left was heat and white lights, waves of relief thundering through her body, through her very center. She might have screamed out, but Frank silenced her with a kiss, his mouth demanding, without restraint, hungry for the sounds that left her lips. When the marvelous… the glorious feeling started to ebb away and her breath struggled to keep up with the sobbing need to air, Janet felt like a boneless heap, her thighs slightly shaking, her body heavy, tired, so very very sated. Her mind ceased struggling, content now, aware that after this, there could be no turning back. He wrapped her in a tender embrace that felt surprisingly a lot more intimate than the deeds just seconds ago, lying with her and listening to her shaking breaths. Whatever this stranger just gave her, just made her feel, it was too much to pretend it never happened, it was too precious to go on without. She knew she should be theoretically ashamed of her actions, should feel guilty about what just happened, but he had carelessly opened the cage bars and danced with the beast inside, throwing away the keys. There would be no going back after this…

Her musings interrupted when the man in question moved a hand… that… hand up between their bodies and to her horror… began to suck on his fingers… those fingers. Heat spread through Janet, not from that now familiar feeling of lust, but bone deep embarrassment, the tender intimacy of a moment ago gone.

"_Oh stop… stop that…don't you have no shame?"_

But he just laughed at her, darkly this time, his teasing voice back… _"__I__'__m__ afraid __not__ Janet,__ but__ don__'__t__ be__ ashamed__… __want __to __try__ yourself?__"_ He stuck out his fingers… those fingers in front of her face, but her nose crinkled in disgust. He laughed again, a real deep laugh, leaning against her body, mumbling something like _"__so__ much t__o __learn__ still__…"_ until she was lying once more on her bed before his hands found her breasts again, her peaks, attacking them, this time not gently, but with a hint of impatience. Janet wanted to ask him what he was doing, what he was planning now, but she herself realized surprised that the well-established feeling started to build up again. He noticed her surprise, turning his face towards her, mocking her… _"__Oh__ Janet__ darling,__ I__ hope__ you__'__re __not __spent__ yet__… __this __was __just__ a__ small__ appetizer__…"_ His voice trailed off as his lips found her peaks, his hands kneading her breasts roughly now, any trace of tenderness gone now, replaced by pure hunger. Janet watched his calm exterior crack, a definite wildness in his actions now, and when his talented hand found her center again, she couldn't believe the feeling was back so soon, rebuilding, rising, making her shake when his fingers entered her again, stretching her beyond her comfort zone, right on the fine line between pleasure and pain. But when they curled slightly, she tumbled over the edge on the right side, shaking, shattering, flying on the waves of euphoria that felt so deliciously like freedom.

This time, however, he didn't hold her afterwards, didn't wait on her limbs to stop shaking or her head to cease swimming. She wanted to call out, to tell him to stop or wait at least, to give her the chance to catch up with the chaos of her body, but he mercilessly trailed kisses over her skin again, bruising her in discreet places. Her thighs felt so weak, so spent, her head overwhelmed with new experiences of the world spinning out of axis, she didn't think she could go on with this now, his dizzying pace, but he was working her body now like a man on a mission, hands gliding over protesting, oversensitive flesh, lips silencing any concerns, fingers teasing secret spots, making her pulse jump and fresh sweat break out on her forehead. Torn between the need for a break, to sort her head and make sense of the world again, to calm her shaking limbs and on the other hand, the need for this, for him, the hunger that so incredibly rose again, she couldn't help but lie there, to steady herself on his strong shoulders, her nails leaving small halfmoon marks when he withdrew himself, crawling lower over her body, teasing her, playing her body like a toy. Hunger battled her tiredness and won, her breathy sighs turning back into moans, her weak arms and legs and spine straining once more from involuntary tension whenever he worked his magic on a new spot. He took his time rebuilding the pyre, unhurriedly but methodically stroking, tickling, roughly pinching places Janet never knew could feel this good.

Her head fell back against her pillow when the toecurling feeling started to rise once more, waves licking at her feet, but instead of giving her the sweet release she got to know now, he denied her, again and again until she started to sob from pent up tension. Then his mouth began to wander dangerously close to what she had learned could be the center of the universe, at first worrying the area around her hipbone, but trailing closer, closer…

Janet felt unease rise in her, fear for what he was trying to do, embarrassment shattering her lust and making her legs squeeze together. This was too much, too unthinkable… He looked up at her then, his face so close to… and all she could do was to pleadingly breath out his name, trying to make him understand that she couldn't do that… not this…

_"Oh cupcake, don't fight it…_

His voice was nothing but a low whisper now, talking to her between little licks around her belly button… _"Give yourself over Janet… I promise you won't regret this…"_

**Good, bad, mediocre? Let me now what you think :)_  
><em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello dearest readers, what's that you ask, a new chapter of give yourself over? Why yes it is! Sorry for the wait... but Prince Frankie threw a tantrum and wanted to have his very own POV... and what the angry Tansvestite wants, he usually gets**. **I thought this was a PWP, but I guess it became a teeny-tiny bit more than that *sigh* This is still M (mostly for Frank's potty mouth) and it still belongs to the master of it all, Richard O'Brien.**

He loved nothing more than deflowering human virgins. Imprinting yourself into someone's memory forever, ruining, spoiling the person for all others to come, being that special someone that made men and women both remember him again and again with a blush on their faces and a maelstrom in their nether regions. Humans with their deliciously open emotions and their brittle attitude towards sex…. Such a puzzle, a riddle really and a welcome change compared to the cold serenity of Transylvanians. They usually handled feelings very privately, open displays frowned upon, a sign of weakness. He was different of course, but his position as prince and heir gave him the freedom to indulge in his moods and whims, even more so here on earth, light years from home… and from supervision.

When they prepared the evening, he turned down Riffraff's suggestion of holding formal court. He was so very tired of this prince business… Sure, it was nice having money and power and influence, but what he really wanted, no hungered for was recognition for his scientific success, his success that had nothing to do with his birth or his money, just his talent and his passion, only… him. So he refused to wear the royal insignia or follow the usual protocol at those 'conventions'. Riff Raff of course was shocked and humbly tried to convince him otherwise, probably mostly out of fear that the evening might reflect badly on him once message got back to their planet that the 'convention' was anything but conventional by Transylvanian standards. If he failed to provide the heir to the throne with the proper environment worthy his status, he would surely get into trouble... but Frank didn't give a fuck. He conceded with the throne-like chair to pacify his agitated handyman, but that's where his compliance ended. He wanted a party, plain and simple and he wanted this evening to be about his creation and nothing else. Rocky… hadn't Brad and Janet turned up, he would have prolonged his… testdrive, but as fate had it, the night provided him with more … duties.

When he first laid his eyes on the innocent couple, he immediately knew he had to have them both. Their freshness, untouchedness so clearly evident, even more visible in the dancing chaos of his faithful subjects, the Transylvanian madness clashing deliciously with their prim and proper attitude.

Brad… and Janet… what a delightful random addition to his party indeed. Their outrage at his grant entrance worked like an aphrodisiac on him, made him put on that little extra oomph, to both shock and to entice them. It worked of course, like it always did. Human behavior was so predictable… The second he spotted them standing in front of his elevator, he knew they were both ready to be plucked. Brad's nerdy glasses nearly fogged at Frank's slightest grin at him, and Janet's eyes couldn't open any wider… oh yes, they were both so very ready for him.

What a great evening it had turned out to be! His creation revealed himself to be even more perfect than he could have dreamed, his success public for his subjects to witness and to spread the news back to their mother planet, shutting up any critics who might have claimed he lost track of his original mission on earth and strengthening his ambitions to follow the scientific path rather than the political one… which of course would generate new gossip and critical discussions… so what? They could hardly beam him back against his will. No, he intended to prolong his stay on planet earth for as long as possible.

He enjoyed it here a lot, he freedom and solitude, the rather plain life filled with human companions and his studies. Back home, he would have to start getting immersed in intergalactic power play, courting suitable marriage partners, ditching his 'hobby' of scientific research. Here, his days and night were full of jealousy and bad tempers, lust and adoration, dancing dizzying emotions. Humans were so very open, so unashamed in the display of their feelings, which made them so addictingly attractive to him. Columbia in particular before she became too clingy… her euphoria, her exuberance a glaring contrast to the cool reserve of his race and a real turn on.

But innocence… that was an entirely different matter. Euphoria and exuberance he could understand, but innocence was such a foreign concept to him and an even more powerful lure. His two visitors, clearly 'in love' and clearly devoted to each other reeked of innocence, of naivety. He longed to free them of their ignorance, to tease out the beast and open their eyes to what they were both so clearly missing.

He started with the girl….Janet… who was lying stock still below him now, that deer-in-the-headlights-look in those huge doe-like eyes again, so prudish even though he already got her off twice and whispering his name desperately. While he was sure that this meant rather protest and a plea for stop or pause, he was no man to turn down a woman whispering his name so enticingly shy. He even took his time to tease her a little, just to watch her resolve to kick him out of her bed crumble into nothingness when he fanned the fire burning in her again and again.

He ached to fuck her properly, but she wasn't ready for the grand finale yet, too scared still, too intimidated by the events of the night, by him. He would need to loosen her up some more before the real fun could start, but he was nothing but patient. As he taught that lesson to Columbia what seemed like an eternity ago… some things are too nice to rush, and this situation turned out definitely one of them. Her decent protests and her indignant anger at him and at the same time, her utter helplessness concerning his seduction techniques provided the most fun he had in quite some time... what a turn on! He really wished he had more time for this, but there was still Brad and the night had only so many hours. So to his true regret, he had to pick up the pace a bit, even though the girl was already lying in a boneless sweaty heap under him, seemingly exhausted by the previous shenanigans. Humans… what an odd little race, what a mystery begging to be solved…

As he bent over Janet, he reflected about his passions … science and thirst for knowledge. They were his drive and his inspiration, his ambition… his 'hobby'. But this… he looked down at the shy virgin below him and slowly bent down to lick broadly across her private parts for the first time… this was his one true calling.

**Ah what a cruel way to end this chapter... sorry, but I'm having real trouble finding Frank's 'voice'. Still not 100% happy with that so next chapter we'll return to our still-virginal Janet and her... er... applepie ^^;; Don't worry, I'm half-way done with chapter 7! Silly me thought this story had a max of three chapters... **


	7. Chapter 7

**Another so soon! I hope it doesn't disappoint... Every single drop of sweat and the rest as well belongs to lovely Ritzy! Strong M!  
><strong>

A drop of sweat rolled over her forehead, tickling, and vanished behind her ear, leaving a cool trace behind on her overheated skin. All this was happening so incredibly fast! She felt like she just learned to walk and he wanted to dance a tango with her… or like she was some wild beast and he was the ringmaster, tempting her with a fiery ring and a whip…

Unease coursed through Janet, quenching the fire Frank had so masterfully stroked to life in her. All she wanted was… become a woman, experience that mindblowing passion, having a daring secret adventure she could remember all her suburban life afterwards. But this wasn't about losing one's virginity anymore, this was… downright raunchy. This was nothing she'd ever imagined to do… She wanted to be ravished, just like in the books, and she had to admit, so far he had done an excellent job. That stranger managed to free something within her, something that was lurking at the borders of her consciousness, prowling in the half dark, now released and roaring to get its will. He had caused emotions within her that left her faint with longing, weak from the sheer impact. It wasn't right, it wasn't justifiable at all, it couldn't be explained in any other way that she had held back a part of her for too long and now it just took over.

But this… this went far beyond what she expected. Sure, she was frightened about what was to come. Betty told her about her first time, told her how it hurt and how Ralph didn't really know what to do, so it ended up being quick, clumsy and not exactly enjoyable. But she also assured her that it got better the more practice they had… Janet had always hoped that she and Brad would somehow manage, that they'd just give in to their feelings and the rest would follow.

Now, after experiencing the strongest emotions of her life, Janet realized that the man in front of her could give her something no one else could. Skillful, perfect, unashamed… he could make her fly at the slightest flick of his fingers.

But this… this was too much. This went far beyond what she expected love making was about. Tired by his pace, intimidated by his lust that flickered across his face as he leaned over her center, she wanted to deny him, but he bent his head and…

Lights seemed to explode behind her closed eyelids... half formed words choked in a sound that resembled more an animal than a woman in her mid -twenties… protests, simple language forgotten by one velvety stroke of his tongue… so soft, so intense… Janet jerked away from it, utterly overwhelmed by it all, but Frank held her hips and kissed the soft spot between her belly button and her center.

"Janet darling, let's make a deal. If you don't like this, I'll stop… but if you'll like it, you'll replay the favour."

She tried to make sense of what he was talking about, did he just… make this sound like a bet? Huh? Replay the favour? What on earth did he mean… he stared at her mouth now. Oh my god… yes he meant… she blushed for what seemed like the 100th time tonight, felt the roots of her hair tingle in embarrassment, red straining her cheeks in a surely permanent glow now. She wanted to tell him off, tell him he was being ridiculous… and indecent, definitely indecent, but he didn't wait for her to find words and instead resumed his earlier task unhurried, precise and totally dedicated. She wanted to tell him… and all she got out was an odd blend of a whimper and something remotely like … uaghhh. While his former activities with her felt like waves crashing against her very being, this was more like a tsunami, pulling at her limbs forcefully, making her heart pump and her blood boil, adrenaline coursing through her system, so forbidden, so taboo…so much… too much. She wanted to tell him to stop, to never stop, scared of the sheer intensity of feelings rising in her, scared he could go on, scared he might stop before…

She had to grab something, anything to steady herself and found the dirty pillow, pressing it against her mouth to stifle the feral the sounds spilling out, pure, unadulterated lust making her sound like a fiend. Her desperate attempts to hide her very vocal reaction were enough to encourage him to continue his task, soft kisses and careful licks turning into something else… as if he tried to spell the alphabet against her most private parts, seemed to tell her a story, softly, fluttering at first, but steadily becoming more insistent as her animalistic sounds turned into screams…

The feeling returned, that glorious, perfect feeling that became her newly discovered found drug, dulling her senses while sharpening them, leave her hanging for always more, never enough, essential to her life. As his hand moved slowly, deliberately up against her inner thigh, slick from sweat and something else she didn't want to think about too closely… she grabbed his head out of desperation, a finger finding again the suffering, needy spots, a second joining, her hand tangling the long locks in his head tightly. The feeling returned with a vengeance, no tingling this time, but an almost violent tension in her limbs as his tongue worked its magic, heat, heat… heat until her very being melted into white hot oblivion. She might have screamed his name or some obscure curses, she couldn't tell. She might have grabbed his hair and pulled it violently, she couldn't remember. As the waves of sheer euphoria crushed over her, she drowned her in pleasure and knew without doubt that her life had changed forever. However wrong this was… this was worth it all.

Her lungs worked as if she ran a marathon, gulping for air, her legs trembling. He kept placing soft kisses against the insides of her thighs, across her hipbones, up across her belly, nuzzling her jaw before kissing her deeply. She might have protested, but all energy, all resistance had left her body, all thoughts of decent behavior now meaningless after she went through the most mindblowing experience of her entire life. His chin was slightly damp against her skin, his tongue slightly salty as it entered her lips, hungry and demanding, mimicking what it had done to other parts of her body. Maybe she should have been disgusted by that kiss, but instead, she felt strangely empowered in a feminine way to taste the evidence of his dedication to her on his lips. Prickling aftershocks of her high still coursing through her body, she just surrendered completely, surrendered to the stranger that knew her so intimately now and kissed her like there was no tomorrow, like those were their very last hours on earth, dominating her, giving her a taste of his hunger. He was lying on top of her now, his weight pressing her into the mattress, but not unpleasantly so, his hips grinding hard against hers, his hands taking her legs and lifting them up over his hips… showing her what was yet to come, making her familiar with the intimate embrace between man and woman.

**Well babies don't you panic! By the light of the night, it'll seem all alright and I have already halfwritten the next chapter as well, just figured this was a good point for a break ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my dears, welcome back to smutfest 2011! I'm sorry for the wait, but this chapter took me several rewrites, more than one bottle of wine and a couple of re-watches of the movie before I felt like it was ready to be posted. Please let me know if you like the result or not&why! I had to look up a ton of words for this, so if something sounds off, let me know and I'll fix it. While rewatching RHPS, I realized that Frank did indeed wear his fishnets and aparently even his corset in the seduction scene... well oops! I wanted to stay as true to the movie and the characters as possible, maybe I'll rewrite this story accordingly once I'm finished. I still can't believe I wrote nearly 16k words on a 60sec scene, obsessed much? Before we continue, a toast to the great Ritzy to whom all of this belongs to *cheers*** **Hard (ahem) M!**

Whatever he had in mind, Janet knew for certain that she needed a time-out now or she would just faint from exhaustion, hormonal overflow or lack of oxygen. Sure, she had wished for years to be ravished like that, wild and unrestrained, but this turned out far more intense and overwhelming than she could have ever imagined. Not that she was complaining – Frank had opened the door to a whole new world for her, had shown her what was so severely lacking in her life and more importantly, that she was made of flesh and blood, capable not only to feel love, but also lust… blinding single minded lust that robbed any rational thought and or doubt and freed her in a way that she never deemed possible, that shot her up to the highest hights and made her fly…

She also realized with a pang of guilt that so far, she was the only one flying…. She had indeed enjoyed what he just gave her - 'enjoy' being the understatement of the year- just as he had predicted and she would be crazy now to regret it ever happened. Instead, she felt more self-assured, confident and also more feminine. All her life, she had been drilled to be a respectable lady, to hold herself back and never give any indication about her more basic needs, behaving like an asexual being. But Frank… he challenged her in a way no one else had ever done and tried with all his might to set free what was so long suppressed. Certainly not grossed out by what had just happened, he didn't seem to respect her any less… although she wasn't sure if respect for other people played a huge role in his mindset.

While he worked on her neckline in an attempt to leave a permanent mark there, she thought about his earlier taunt about 'repaying the favor', saying it half-jokingly, but she never concurred – not that he gave her any chance to seriously debate it anyways. Could she do it? She had no idea how. Betty, albeit an over sharer, had never talked with her about… that. While Janet was very… very skeptical about the whole concept, and of course completely clueless how to please a man to begin with, she was also strangely curious about Frank. She was convinced without a doubt that the momentary physical intimacy meant nothing to him, that it was all they'd ever share, his mind or especially heart off limits for her. But then… this physical closeness was all she wanted from him.

Hesitantly, she placed her hands on his shoulders, very lightly, brushing over the small marks her nails had left there earlier and letting her fingertips glide over his collarbones, softly, exploring the smooth skin there. He stopped kissing her, hovering over her face, their noses nearly touching and looked at her, his eyes burning into theirs, the corners of his mouth turning up, as if to prepare another careless remark that would mock her, make fun of her first shy attempts, but she quickly placed a finger against his lips to shut him up. He blinked, for a second surprised by her gesture, but understood her intention and moved them in a flash that she was lying on top of him. She was startled by their change of position, embarrassed to be sitting fully naked on a nearly equally naked man, but also oddly… intrigued? Enticed? Empowered? It felt as if her upbringing, her education whispered that this was wrong, morally wrong all the way but her instincts sang a triumphant hymn as her hands steadied her against his chest, sliding lower, finding the soft texture of his nipples, circling, ghosting over them as they became hard under her fingertips, just like the evidence of his arousal that strained hard against her wet center. Feeling bold… and encouraged by the lack of snide remarks, she leaned forward place a chaste kiss over the flat plain of his chest, hard and smooth, and inhaled the scent of his neck, burying her nose against his shoulder. How could she have ever thought he smelled like Brad? She could have sworn it was the clean fresh notes of Brad when he kissed her… but the man under her smelled exotic, of something herbal, a faint trace of tobacco and something else entirely… so very sensual, and so distinctively him. His scent filled her head, drawing her in again, narrowing the world down to only the two bodies in the bed. She wanted this, she wanted Frank and she wanted to explore all that there was to this man, all he would allow her to learn about him. Suddenly feeling bolder, she opened her lips to taste the skin there, imitating his earlier moves, her hand pressed against the side of his ribcage, his wild heartbeat pulsing against her palm and his low moans rumbling through the chest under her mouth bolstering her confidence further. The hand left his heart and traveled lower… and lower… her own heartbeat picking up at what she was about to do, finding the waistband of his satiny underwear and feathering over the evidence of this lust, adrenaline pumping once more through her body, leaving her lightheaded and strangely out of place in this surreal situation. His groan urged her on, and she pressed her shaking hand against his arousal, grabbing him through his underwear.

Suddenly, Janet had to think back at that evening with Brad in the movie theatre. It ended disastrous, with her feeling unskilled, inadequate and worst… ashamed of herself. He had given her the impression that she misbehaved and that her curiosity to please him was something unwelcome and dirty. His own discomfort and embarrassment were projected so strongly that she couldn't help but feel the same. In her head, she had had twisted and turned that scene till she could make herself believe that it was simply too early, that the night, the location and the setting were wrong to begin with… that all would end up alright eventually. But Brad had never tried for a repeat performance or had encouraged her in any way after that… almost, as if he didn't feel any desire for her. Was that what she really wanted? For all her life?

The man under her groaned, disrupting her tumbled thoughts… and she decided, no… that was not what she wanted. Frank projected nothing but ease and candidness… and desire. There was no trace of embarrassment or discomfort in that man. Why shouldn't she let it rub off on herself? Her hand slipped inside his silky briefs, feeling the coarseness of his hair there, the velvety skin, the hardness of the obvious proof of his lust and desire for her. Adrenaline coursed through her, excitement, fear and playfulness mixing into an odd blend that prickled through her like one glass of champagne too many. She took a calming deep breath to steady herself for what she was about to do, but instead of calm, she was once again enveloped in this scent, stealing her senses, stealing her thoughts before she hooked her small fingers into the waistband of his underwear and started to pull them down his long legs. She took a moment to shyly appreciate his naked form through her lashes. Sans female underwear, his body looked very masculine, broad shoulders and a flat stomach, narrow hips, long strong legs. He let her watch, as unashamed as he was dressed in his flashy attire earlier… her eyes travelled up over his legs, finding his long, hard… giant arousal. She gulped at the sight… this… was way larger than she imagined. How was… that… supposed to fit…

She looked up and caught him watching her with those catlike eyes, waiting on her next move. Their playful glittering was gone, replaced by a slow burning fire. He leaned himself back on his elbows at this, looking at her expectantly, which didn't make the task any easier and she wanted to look away, wanted to flee the room out of fear of doing something wrong, or worse… making him laugh at her ridiculous efforts to seduce him but instead, she squared her shoulders and returned his glance with a silent plea. She wanted to tell him that she was clueless, that she had no remote idea how to please him… or any man, but that she wanted to learn from him. Her wordless need for guidance must have telegraphed straight to him, because suddenly he took her hand and started to suck lightly on each finger, his tongue tracing the ridges between them before he licked broadly over the palm of her hand. It tickled and shot bolts of energy through her nerve endings, reminding her of what he could do with that evil tongue, but it also confused her, because she couldn't see the point in that… but when he placed her now wet hand over his length, it dawned on her as he began to show her how he wanted to be touched… not unfriendly, not impatient but with the same relaxed, unhurried attitude. He breathed harder now, his hand guiding her into a rhythm, while she nibbled on the skin of his collarbones, slowly working her way lower till she reached one of his nipples and repaid the favor he had shown her earlier. Apparently, she did right, because he twitched in her hand as she continued to proceed lower. As she kissed the skin over his hipbones she wondered if she could really do what she was about to try? She thought of Brad, she thought of the evening in the theatre, of the bad feelings afterwards and her insecurity…and she thought of her flights, of the incredible, forbidden heights Frank had shot her up to, the feeling of freedom, of wildness, of complete liberation. This man desired her and he had given her something she had longed for deeply. It was only fair…

She placed a shaky kiss over his length, thinking about her next move, internally panicking, afraid she might do wrong or that she might become disgusted but Frank groaned – loudly – her name and suddenly she knew it'd be ok somehow. She let her tongue run up and down his velvety skin there before she placed tiny kisses over his tip. Now it was his turn to breathe labouredly, his legs straining and one of his hands placed on her head… lightly, as if careful not to startle her. Instead of disgusted, Janet discovered entirely surprised that she felt completely in control. From his reactions, she hadn't done anything unwelcome or wrong so far, obviously, he was enjoying this … judging from his sounds, a lot. When she took him into her mouth, his hand found her hair, grabbing a fistful… again, carefully, not really pulling her locks but directing her into a rhythm while letting stay her in control. One of her hands placed on his upper thigh to steady herself, she felt the strain of his muscles there, a slight tremor running under his skin, betraying his outer calm. Power surged through her, and pride… so she was not completely incapable, not inapt at this… as she continue to pleasure him, hidden fears dissolved slowly, being replaced by growing female confidence.

Abruptly he pulled her up and kissed her deeply. Insecurity came flooding back… had she done something wrong? Didn't he like it? She had the impression she just got the hang of this… He seemed to sense her unease, because he pulled her closer, to calm her, or to do other wicked things to distract her, but she escaped his kiss.

_"Did I… did I do something wrong?"_

His eyes sparkled and he chuckled lightly, not unkind this time.

_"No sweetheart, you did more than fine… a little too fine maybe. We don't want to end the party before we begin, do we?"_

Oh… she didn't know whether she should be ashamed or proud by his admission, but before she could ponder this more, he took back control and started to work on her body with new vigor, making her both breathless and hungry for more.

_"Janet, I want you…"_

His velvety voice strangely strained, he didn't exactly ask her permission or whether she was ready, but this announcement was his way… not born out of trust and love, but lust and fire. He gave her a last way to back out, to tell him to stop, his intentions made clear and waiting on her verdict. So this was it…she felt as if she should be panicking, as if she should be afraid of this giant, irretrievable step. But instead, there were desire… nervousness… and curiosity. She felt ready.

_"Just... be sweet Frank."_

The darkness in his voice that made her shiver.

_"Oh darling, I will be sweet as long as you want me to. "_

**So that's it dears, one or two more chapters and we're done! PHEW... Losing one's virginity is some unpleasant business, so don't expect rosepetals raining down on Janet ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we are, the long awaited finale. I hope you're not disappointed... maybe not what you expected *ducks from rotten tomatoes* I'd be happy to hear what you think, even if you hate it! Everything in this and all characters belong to Ritzy, I ask for nothing... Master. Strongest M!**

Maybe she would regret this later, maybe this was a huge terrible mistake. Right now… this was what she really wanted. Frank had been the best – if only – sexual experience in her life, so far he had shown her nothing but the most incredible, sensational emotions. It might be crazy, but somehow she trusted him with this. Would it be like she always dreamed it? What a silly thought… she had always dreamed of her first time being with Brad. Would it be like the other things Frank did to her? She certainly hoped so, although she knew from Betty that her first time hadn't been great, but rather painful. She became nervous. .. being a virgin after all, and this was a onetime only thing and him being so... large.

He was lying on top of her again, his weight pressing her deliciously against the mattress, his hips circling against hers, only this time without underwear… the feeling far more intimate, skin rubbing over skin, spreading heat in her lower regions. Both nervousness and desire fought for dominance, excitement making her breath run faster, her blood run hotter. He kissed her… slowly, thoroughly, as if to calm her while his racing heartbeat betrayed his own urgency. Hands traveled over her body, stopping at her breasts, playing leisurely with her nipples until she moaned against his lips, breaking the kiss. She knew he had to feel impatient now, he just had to, if his emotions compared in any way to hers, but he took his time to lazily trace patterns over her belly, over her sides, to knead the soft flesh of her hips before hiking up her legs over his hips. She tensed up, even though she didn't want to and prepared for the pain, but instead, his hand travelled lower till it found her wet middle and started to tease her lightly, testing her if she was ready, only fanning the fire that heated her from within further. If this was what sex was like usually, she understood everyone's fascination with the subject more than completely now. If this is what it was like… she would have been far more aggressive with Brad… she would have tried all this much earlier… but it was too late for regrets. Frank was building that perfect blissful feeling with his expert fingers again, stroking, teasing her until she moaned and a soft please escaped her lips involuntarily.

His hand left her center to support himself on his elbows over her and he buried his head in her hair, his lips teasing the soft skin behind her ear as she felt something else slowly stroking againt her middle, making her pulse jump and her nerves flutter. She closed her eyes tightly, her hands balling into fists, nails biting into her palms to distract herself from what was to come…

_"…Relax…"_

His voice nothing but a husky whisper, so breathy she nearly didn't hear it, hypnotizing like a snake charmer… the soft stroking of her entrance continued, feeling pleasant, lazy slow movements that made her breathe more deeply, inhaling his distinctive scent and indeed… relaxing her tense muscles… so maybe this wouldn't not so bad after all…

Then he suddenly entered her, stretching her so far unused muscled widely and breaking through her barrier with one single swift move before stilling his motion completely. She groaned, not from lust, but from pain, stretched beyond her capacity, the ripping feeling sharp and intense, nearly unbearable. A tear rolled down her cheek as she turned her head away from him, trying to hide her hurt, trying to focus on something else, to make it go away, her hands placed on his shoulders in a sign to stop, to wait … a warm tongue rolled over her cheek and caught the tear before he bend down to kiss her neck very softly, almost apologetically, but he stayed silent and didn't move otherwise, giving her time to adjust and to get used to the feeling of being filled so completely. No comforting words of emotion or excuse… So this was it? Betty had been right, this was not pleasurable at all, nor did it compare to her other, albeit few, exhilarating experiences so far. Why did it have to hurt so badly? How was this supposed to be fun? He felt so big, way too big… Her muscles protested from the strain, pain throbbing through her in waves. She tried to relax herself, to loosen up her tensed muscles, to breathe the pain away like a bad cut or a bruised elbow. Frank patiently waited on her, placing a very soft necklace of kisses across her throat and collarbones, sucking very lightly on her pulse points, his tongue flickering over her skin, his hair hanging loosely nearly tickling her… Hips still motionless while his hands traveled very lightly over her shoulders, massaging, stroking, distracting her, his lips moving against the sensitive skin of her cleavage, lower… until they found her nipples and began to tease them in a now familiar way, pleasant… diverting her from the pain. She relaxed a little and when she felt her muscles adjust to his length, he pushed into her fully until their hips were joined, burying his face into her neck, groaning, mumbling something unintelligibly.

His hands were now everywhere at once, betraying the stillness of his hips, stroking her breasts, her thighs, her butt before one reached between their bodies, stroking that incredibly sensitive spot that had transported her to outer wordly, cosmic heights before. His talented fingers teased the warmth back into her, circling, rubbing until she felt herself relax, the pain ebbing away a little bit. Just what was he doing to her? His hips started to move, very softly, withdrawing very very slowly, tiny movements that didn't hurt quite as bad as before, but felt ok, nearly … pleasant. Somehow, the pain of being stretched beyond limits started to feel more bearable, almost right. He moved more insistently now, his skillful hand still playing with that… now ultrasensitive spot, turning her unease into something else, warmth flooding her, the feeling different than before, more sustained, less wildly rising, but steadily building… oh how it was building… His hips started a slow, laid-back rhythm, his mouth finding hers again, kissing her leisurely, with a softness that felt nearly fake if they weren't so intimately joined in that moment.

She felt surprised that he had indeed followed her plea and was sweet with her, something she had had doubts before that he was being capable of. She wasn't silly enough to believe that his consideration originated from any real romantic feelings… but he did try his best to make this as pleasant as possible for her. And yes… she realized surprised, it wasn't all unpleasant. The pain was still there, flashing up every time he stroked over her broken barrier, but the tingling feeling was there as well, battling the pain, building but not quite succeeding to reach that numbing lust she had felt before. His hand left her private parts and sneaked around her back to pull her hips flush against even closer to his and… oh… suddenly there was a delicious friction of his hips against her sensitive parts, making her moan softly, fresh sweat breaking out on her forehead, making her want more of it.

_"Mmmm my little Janet, so I take I can stop being sweet now?"_

Instead of answering, she pulled him closer to draw him into a kiss, needing the physical connection to conceal the missing emotional one. His pace increased, his thrusts more forceful, which might have felt a great deal better if it didn't rub over her raw center, leaving her unsteady on the thin edge between pleasure and pain. Of course, perceptive as he was, he noticed that like he noticed everything else and tried to find a rhythm that worked against the discomfort and still created this delicious friction but the longer he tried, the more sore she felt, her muscles protesting, tensing up, the golden flight eluding her…

_"Oh Janet baby don't do this to me, I take great pride in the fact that my partners never leave my bed unsatisfied… "_

The strain in his voice audible now and she realized he had held himself back all the time, close to his own breaking point. Not sure whether to feel offended to be put into a row of past lovers as if this time with her didn't matter anything to him or flattered that he was concerned about her enjoying this, she shook her head, unable to go on much longer like this, her legs tired, frustration dominating her, the strain of her muscles more hurtful than pleasant, feeling raw, open… sore. He sighed less turned on than frustrated as well, sounding almost annoyed and smacked his hips harder against hers, once, twice, even harder… a third time. It hurt, especially where he broke her virgin barrier, but then he shuddered with a breathy moan, his forehead leaned against hers, hands clenching her hips strongly against his and flooding her middle with warmth.

So this… was sex and she was a full woman now, in every sense of the word. There was no euphoria or rush like before, but she did feel indeed different, changed. Before he pulled out of her, he kissed her cheek lightly where he licked away the tear earlier… what seemed like a lifetime ago or even an entirely different life, a different person. Everything felt changed now and she snuggled to his side, needing the prolonged contact, needed to make sense of what happened, sense of this new her and he conceded to put his arm around her. She had given her virginity to a strange mysterious man who yet knew her now as intimately as no one else in the world. It could have been worse, she realized, since he had enough experience and skill to make that as little painful for her as possible. The physical and especially emotional strain had exhausted her to the point where her thighs had a slight tremor against his, her private parts sore and aching, her head tired from the overload of adrenaline, the excitement gone, leaving bone - deep weariness that made her want to close her eyes for a moment. She hoped he would be still there when she opened them again, but before she could say anything to him, she had fallen asleep against his warm chest.

**Ok so I hope this isn't a total letdown for you all! I just wanted to stay realistic and true to the movie *cough* Planet Schmanet Janet *cough* The story is more or less complete now, but if there's enough interest, I might write an epilogue... maybe Frank and Janet even get an instant replay? What do you think, will he be there when she wakes up or not? Let me know :)  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Still two minds about this epilogue, but I feel like this version is true to the movie and the story so far. Maybe one day I'll upload an alternate ending if there's interest and I'm in the mood ;) My heartfelt thanks you everyone who has read this, put it on alert or written reviews for this little story! I have another planned (ok, half written…) about one or more 'missing scenes' in the movie, so if you enjoyed this, check back if you're interested! All of the characters, setting, storyline belongs to the true Master, Richard O'Brien and noone else.  
><strong>

Epilogue

Janet awoke with a start from the noise of howling dogs outside. A blanket was tucked around her carelessly, leaving the cold seeping into her bones, covering her naked skin in goose bumps. Her eyes heavy and her bones tired, she realized slowly that she was alone in the old dusty bed, stale cigarette smoke in the air her only companion.

Even more slowly, memories of the events came creeping back into her consciousness. Frank was gone, left her to wake up alone. She felt sad and relieved at the same time, wondering what had come over her, wondering how her life would continue after those mind blowing experiences… She rolled over and buried her face into his pillow, searching for this magical scent of his, but all that was left were the slightly dirty smell of old bed lines and the ashy tang of nicotine. Was it all a dream? But the tenderness in her lower regions and the sticky feeling of her thighs was answer enough. No, it had really happened … Frank had uncovered her subconscious desires, her most hidden, repressed feelings, had shown her how much more there was to life than just plain existence... She was a full woman now and had given him what she had been guarding for so long, had given herself over completely to a stranger.

A nagging thought rose to the surface of her consciousness, something she had pushed away a few hours earlier, shutting out of her thoughts, ignoring completely… she had had sex with Frank… without any precautions. Suddenly wide awake, images flashed before her eyes, her careless deeds with their host, the incredible heights, his devil eyes, his careless remarks, teasing, embarrassing her, luring her beyond any of her limits, making her do things… she had let him make love to her… no, she had corrected herself mentally… love hadn't any part of the equation. Lust, yes, desire for her and her innocence, new, alluring emotions she hadn't encountered before and she had given in so carelessly, had let him finish… Panic started to bubble up, panic about the consequences, icy fear gripping her inside, squeezing her lungs until she had to grasp for air. What had she done? What if she had a baby, what would she tell Brad? …Brad! Panic mixed with guilt now, leaving her feeling as if someone had punched her stomach… making her almost physically sick. How on earth could she have done this to Brad? Her darling Brad, going down on one knee and presenting her with a beautiful ring not hours ago… and this was how she thanked him? She had betrayed him in the meanest, most vicious way possible.

Brad who was the comforting, strong presence in her life.

Brad, her constant support and reassurance.

Brad who would never ever cheat on her like she did.

She wanted to cry, wanted to relieve that tension and crumbled, longing for the comfort and protection of his arms. But no tears rolled down her cheeks, panic and realization blocking any other emotions and leaving her so weak that she clenched the dirty blanket to her naked form and thought frantically about what she could do now. She had to do something! She just had to… she had to find Brad! She had to see him, make sure that he was ok and that truly nothing happened to him… she had talk to him… she needed to find a way out of this chaos.

But first, she needed to make herself presentable and clean up. Janet threw away the blanket to get out of bed. She could hardly face her finance with trances of another man running down her legs. Shame made her hurry faster to the old basin, grabbing the nearest rag not even caring how dirty it was this time. Brad would be so disappointed… crushed by her betrayal, by her careless treatment of his feelings. She was angry with herself, furious for being so mindless. She had behaved like a loose woman! Just what had come over her? But the question was rather than who… While she washed herself as best as she could, she remembered the man in question, remembered how he had touched her, how he had made her feel…. so incredible… had woken a side of her that was hidden for so many years, had given her something she didn't know whether she could go on living without. She was ashamed of betraying Brad and deceiving his emotions, but should she feel ashamed of how much she enjoyed what Frank had shown her? Did she regret it? … Could she? Her last conscious thoughts before passing out over his chest where that she wanted to try again, she wanted that feeling again, to fly again…

No… she dressed herself quickly to get any lingering thoughts of Frank out of her treacherous head. She would experience all that again, all in due time. Brad and her would be ok, somehow it would all work out… if he still wanted her. Hopefully, she hadn't ruined everything between them with her deeds. She looked for the pink robe the girl had tossed her, but couldn't find it in the dim light and gave up. For now, she just needed to find Brad and reassure herself of his feelings for her and him of her feelings and the rest would follow somehow.

When she opened the door carefully to avoid its creaking and glanced back at the bed with the rumpled sheets, she vowed to herself. She'd do anything to make things right between them again. From now on, she would be the perfect finance for Brad… Something like that would never ever happen again.

**Fin**

**So this is it… my first ever fanfiction completed. Please let me know what you liked and what you didn't… here's your chance to tell me without sugarcoating what needs to be improved ;)**


End file.
